Electric pressure cookers in the related art do not have the function of cooking food with the cover open, thus resulting in inconvenience and poor practicability. Moreover, the micro-switch assembly of the conventional electric pressure cooker has a straight push rod, so the water on the cap can flow into the micro-switch assembly along the straight push rod, thus affecting a proper operation of the micro-switch assembly. Therefore, the practicability and stability in use of the micro-switch assembly of the conventional electric pressure cooker cannot be ensured.